Joker
by SasoDei156
Summary: Un rato de aburrimiento en la escuela, una historia extraña y un rubio que no quiere creer, hasta que lo ve con sus propios ojos. SasoDei Pesimo summary X3 solo pasen a leer esta cosa


Hola a todos.

Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo proyecto, algo pequeño X3 jeje, mi fuente de inspiración...la canción "Joker" de Hatsune Miku sep de ahí el nombre X3 es un fic algo extraño O-O bueno asi siento yo, la idea me llego viendo el video de la canción que ya dije y bueno comencé a imaginarme a Sasori y Dei en el video *o* y omg! Tenia que hacerlo fic X3 cabe decir que lo tenia comenzado desde casi finales de vacacione y al fin lo termino.

Bueno XD los dejo leyendo.

"Joker"

By: Deidi

-SasoDei-

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto nwn

(Era descanso en la escuela, todos se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente a excepción de un grupo de chicos que escuchaban con atención un relato.)

-Y es así como este lindo y misterioso chico termina con la vida de su victima- terminaba de hablar una chica peliazul, Konan se llamaba

- Por favor, Konan- hablo un chico rubio –Es completamente ilógico, la magia no existe y ese tal "Joker" tampoco, un-

-Deidara, eres un aguafiestas de primera- le regaño la peliazul

-No lo regañes Konan, es mas- le interrumpió un chico de cabello blanco -¿Por qué no vas a visitar al Joker a su castillo?- sonrió burlón

-Por que no se me da mi gana Hidan, un- contesto indiferente el rubio recibiendo las miradas de burla de sus demás compañeros

-Mejor admite, que tienes miedo y que no quieres ir por eso-

-No, no tengo miedo Itachi- suspiro con pesadez- Simplemente no quiero y ya- dijo tajante levantándose de donde estaba y caminando hacia el salón

(Al llegar a su aula se sentó en su respectiva butaca y miraba perdidamente hacia enfrente. Aquel relato lo tenia despreocupado sin embargo la curiosidad era fuerte, deseaba ir a ese castillo, deseaba haberle dicho al albino que aceptaba el reto.)

-Además...- susurro para si mismo –Solo podría ir si el Joker me invitara- suspiro

(Unos minutos atrás, el pequeño grupo de chicos que se encontraban en el patio trasero de la escuela, en el cual el rubio estaba, recién habían terminado de comer, este estaba integrado por cinco chicos, estaban tranquilos excepto por dos de ellos un peliblanco y un pelinegro, quienes ya habían comenzado a pelear como normalmente acostumbraban a hacerlo, el nombre de estos era Hidan y Kakuzu. Los otros tres chicos, Pein un chico de cabellos naranjas, ojos grisáceos y algunos piercings en su rostro, Itachi un chico pelinegro de ojos del mismo color y Deidara, rubio y de ojos azules, solo se limitaban a mirarlos pelear, ya que en anteriores ocasiones en las cuales habían intentado tranquilizarlos terminaban un poco golpeados. Justo antes de que este par comenzara a pelear Konan llego con ellos sentándose a un lado de Pein como siempre acostumbra...)

-Hidan, Kakuzu ya basta- hablo la chica llamando la intención de los nombrados

-Tsk...Joder te salvas por esta vez Kakuzu- dijo el peliblanco a lo cual su compañero solo lo ignoro

- Bien como veo que están aburridos –sonrió –Les voy a contar algo interesante-

-¿Nos vas a contar tu novela?- dijo con seriedad Itachi

-No- lo miro molesta

-¿Entonces?- pregunto el peliblanco

-Bueno les voy a contar una historia- les sonrió y prosiguió –La historia del ser que vive en el castillo a las afueras de la ciudad, el Joker-

-¿Joker?- preguntaron todos en unisonó

-Si, el Joker- respondió la chica, su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver que había llamado la atención de sus amigos –Este chico misterioso, y que seguramente es muy lindo –

-Tsk- bufo molesto el pelinaranja –Exageras-

-¿Celoso?- pregunto con burla el Uchiha a lo cual Pein solo lo ignoro

-Bien sigo- dijo la chica –Este chico que ya mencione envía de manera misteriosa una carta de póker a una chica que él considera hermosa, la carta que le manda es nada más y nada menos que el Joker-

-Por eso lo llaman así ¿no?- pregunto Pein

La peliazul asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió –Desde que recibe la carta la chica tiene que pensar si ir a su castillo o no, por la curiosidad supongo que la mayoría van, bueno- hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió –Cuando se encuentran a solas en el castillo, el Joker la invita a un extraño juego con las cartas de póker, en cual si la chica atina a la carta incorrecta, el chico le roba sus sentimientos, juega por unas horas con la chica que ahora se encuentra sin voluntad alguna- su sonrisa creció aun mas –Y luego de ello, de su abrigo negro saca una daga de oro y la clava en el corazón de la chica y es así como este lindo y misterioso chico termina con la vida de su víctima-

(El rubio bufo molesto al recordar la historia, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta por la cual iban entrando sus compañeros de clase ya que ya habían dado el toque para volver al aula. Sin embargo, las últimas clases pasaron rápido y dando el toque de salida, todos comenzaron a guardar sus pertenencias y se iban; En el salón solo quedaban Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein y Konan. Los primeros esperando a que la peliazul terminara de hablar por celular.)

-Entonces rubia- hablo el peliblanco -¿No iras a ver al Joker?-

Lo miro con indiferencia –Ya te dije que no, un-

-Ya déjalo Hidan, si no quiere ir es su problema a ti que- dijo Kakuzu

-Tsk, tú no te metas Kakuzu- le miro molesto

(El Uchiha suspiro con pesadez junto con Pein, Deidara desvió su mirada hacia la ventana miraba el cielo.)

-_El Joker_- dijo en su mente

-¡Listo!- grito Konan guardando su celular y caminando hacia la salida del aula

-Ya era hora, carajo Konan como te tardas hablando- le dijo molesto el ojivioleta

-Calla Hidan- respondió la chica sin detenerse

-En fin que se le hace- dijo Itachi comenzando a caminar detrás de la peliazul

(Los demás hicieron lo mismo, caminaron hacia la salida, todos iban en silencio a excepción de Kakuzu e Hidan que iban discutiendo sobre algún dinero que el peliblanco le debía a su compañero. Al llegar a la salida de la escuela se separaron, Konan se fue con Pein e Hidan con Kakuzu; Itachi solo camino con Deidara unas cuantas cuadras después se fueron por diferentes caminos, el rubio iba aun pensativo con aquel relato.)

-Debería dejar de pensar en eso, solo es ficticio o una obra de las chicas, un- suspiro

(Unos minutos más tarde llego a su casa, entro con pesadez dejando su mochila en la entrada, se dirigió directamente hacia su habitación, al entrar a esta se recostó en su cama, con la mirada fija hacia el techo.)

-Recordatorio- dijo para sí –Ignorar los cuentos de Konan- se sentó un poco en su cama – ¡Demonios y ahora ya no dejo de pensar en el dichoso joker, un!- dijo molesto –Malvada Konan me traumo, pero pegara caro- hizo un puchero, dirigió su mirada hacia la mesita que estaba a un lado de su cama notando algo diferente en ella –Pero que...-

(El rostro del ojiazul se torno con sorpresa, en la mesita se encontraba un objeto que nunca había estado ahí.)

-Una...carta...de póker- dijo en susurro, se acerco a la mesa y tomo la carta sorprendiéndose aun más –Joker- susurro

*

*

*

*

(Ya había caído la noche, el rubio se encontraba recostado en su cama sosteniendo la carta con ambas manos, la miraba atentamente.)

-Entonces...-dijo- ¿Quieres que vaya a verte, un?- sonrió de lado –Que perfecto- se levanto de la cama, tomo el suéter mas cercano que vio y salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras, tomo sus llaves y salió de la casa.

(La calle se encontraba vacía, obviamente, era algo tarde. El rubio caminaba con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, se encontraba pensativo.)

-¿De verdad estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer, un? –Pensaba; bufo molesto –Son tonterías seguramente es una bromita tonta de Hidan, un- dijo

(Media hora más tarde, el ojiazul llego a las afueras de la cuidad, aun con algo de dudas se adentro en el bosque, el camino era alumbrado con la poca luz que daba la luna. Camino por un buen rato, un poco de temor llego al chico de solo imaginarse que llegara a perderse.)

-Si me pierdo será culpa de Hidan, un- dijo en susurro

(Continuo con su camino aun sabiendo que podía perderse; Mucho mas tarde pudo visualizar un edificio, aparentemente abandonado.)

-Ahí es...- dijo y corrió hacia el lugar, al llegar pudo ver con más claridad el castillo, era bastante grande y de un color gris oscuro –Bien ahora a entrar, un- camino hacia la entrada del castillo.

(Al estar frente a la enorme puerta del lugar, dio un suspiro profundo y empujo la puerta, esta de inmediato se abrió y dentro se prendieron las luces de la enorme estancia.)

-Vaya- sonrió –Como es que ese baka de Hidan pudo crear tales efectos especiales, un- se adentro al lugar, volteando de inmediato al ver que la puerta se cerraba sola tras de si

(Ignorando aquello continuo con su camino, visualizo unas escaleras, y antes de comenzar a subir miro hacia todos lados esperando ver a alguno de sus compañeros del salón pero nada; Bufo molesto y comenzó a subir llegando a la parte arriba noto como las luces del pasillo comenzaron a prenderse.)

-Bien Hidan- hablo –Basta ya de tu jueguito, se perfectamente que quieres asustarme pero no vas a lograrlo, un- dijo con algo de enojo cruzándose de brazos

(El chirrido de una puerta abriéndose al final del pasillo llamo su atención, y sin pensarlo dos veces camino por el pasillo.)

-¡Bien Hidan ya basta!- grito y al llegar a aquella habitación se adentro en esta -¡Hidan!- la puerta se cerró inmediatamente –Tsk...- camino hacia la puerta tomo la perilla y trato de abrir la puerta, sin éxito –Demonios...- susurro

-No te molestes, no va a abrirse-

-¿Ha?- se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz y volteo de inmediato, topándose con una persona -¿Hi-Hidan?- pregunto algo nervioso

(Aquel sujeto vestía un traje negro con un sombrero de copa del mismo color, su cabello era rojo. Traía puesto una especie de antifaz. En ambas manos tenia guantes blancos.)

-A esa persona, no la conozco- hablo –Sin embargo me has honrado con tu visita- tomo su sombrero y se lo quito haciendo una reverencia ante el rubio

-Etto- dijo nervioso viéndolo –Tu... ¿Quién eres?- pregunto

(El pelirrojo mostro una sonrisa en su rostro...)

-Me llaman...Joker- contesto aun sonriendo

-Así que, tu eres el Joker, un- le miro con seriedad y rio –Vaya Hidan se lucio con su broma, bien, bien, estuvo buena ahora déjame salir para largarme a mi casa, un-

-¿Incrédula?- mantenía su sonrisa –Vaya chica con la que me he encontrado- se cruzo de brazos

(Un tic en el ojo del rubio se hizo presente...)

-¡Tu...!- grito -¡¿Crees que soy una chica?!-

-¿Mmm?... ¿No lo eres?- pregunto –Vaya que pareces una-

-¡Ahh! ¡Maldito infeliz!... ¿¡Me mandaste tu maldita carta porque creías que era una chica, un!?- le grito molesto

(El pelirrojo bufo molesto.)

-Si, imagine que eras una chica, a cualquiera le pasa tu aspecto confunde- lo miro- Y no me eches todo el problema yo solo mande la carta, lo demás corría por tu cuenta pequeño Deidara- dijo el Joker

-¡Nada...!- le miro sorprendido –Como... ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Debo saber el nombre de mis victimas- respondió tajante

-Tsk, como sea, no creo en nada de lo que haces –rio –Por favor, ¿Qué tú hagas magia?, Si claro, un- se cruzo de brazos

(El pelirrojo sonrió con malicia y metió su mano derecha a su abrigo, sacando de este una baraja de cartas de póker.)

-¿No crees en mi magia?, entonces juega conmigo un rato- hablo barajeando sus cartas

-¿Jugar, un?-

-Si no crees que no puedo hacer magia, perfecto, no tienes nada que temer pequeño- mantuvo su sonrisa de malicia

(Deidara se mostro molesto y después de unos segundos acepto el reto del pelirrojo, este ensanchando mas su sonrisa y caminando hacia la pequeña mesita que se encontraba en la habitación. Esta era de madera, pequeña, redonda; a sus lados estaban dos sillas del mismo material. El Joker se sentó en una de las sillas mientras que el rubio se sentó en la otra.)

-¿Sabes las reglas del juego?- pregunto mientras continuaba barajeando sus cartas

-¿Tenía que saberlas, un?-

Rio –Bien te las tendré que decir- comenzó a hacer algunos trucos con las cartas –Le atinas al Joker- le mostro la carta –Pierdes – volvió a revolver la carta que le había mostrado al rubio

-Como si tuviera mucho que perder, un- dijo con desgana

-¿Sabes que es lo que perderás si le atinas al Joker?- le pregunto mientras seguía barajando sus cartas

-No y no me importa- respondió molesto el ojiazul

(El pelirrojo sonrió burlón, le mostro al rubio las cartas, enseñándole que todas eran distintas, el ojiazul lo vio con incertidumbre.)

-Todas las cartas son diferentes, observa- le dio vuelta a las cartas mostrándole el reverso de estas –Y detrás no hay ninguna marca- acerco la bajara al rostro del rubio –No hay ninguna loción, perfume o algo extraño para diferenciar una en especial- alejo la baraja y la revolvió de nuevo –En conclusión no hay manera de hacer trampa- en la pequeña mesa comenzó a poner algunas cartas cinco exactamente, las demás las guardo en su abrigo.

(El rubio miraba atentamente las cartas, levanto la mirada hacia el pelirrojo que de igual forma lo miraba, sonreía con malicia.)

-Y, ¿Cómo sabes que la carta del Joker está entre esas cinco que pusiste, un?-

-No sé si este ahí, y si no está digamos que estas salvado- respondió sonriente aun

-Bien- suspiro y volvió su mirada a las carta –Elijo esa- señalo la carta que se encontraba en medio

(El joker tomo la carta señalada por el rubio, la miro y se la mostro.)

-Reina de corazones- sonrió de lado dejando la carta en el mismo lugar

El rubio solo suspiro

-Siguiente- hablo el pelirrojo

-Etto...- señalo la última carta a la derecha

(El Joker tomo dicha carta y la miro.)

-Parece que tienes suerte por el momento- hablo y mostro la carta al ojiazul –Cinco de diamantes-

-No es suerte, es obvio que la carta del Joker no está ahí, un-

-Me alegra bastante que estés tan seguro de tu suerte- su sonrisa maliciosa volvió a su rostro –Muestra esa seguridad, señala la siguiente carta-

(Aquella sonrisa hizo que el chico se pusiera algo nervioso, trago saliva con algo de dificultad y miro con preocupación las tres cartas que aun seguían sin mostrarse, ¿Y si realmente estaba el Joker?, ¿Realmente se quedaría sin sentimientos?)

-Vamos Deidara esto no es nada, este sujeto es un farsante, es mentira lo que dijo Konan, todo es mentira, un- se decía a sí mismo en su mente, volvió la mirada al chico pelirrojo quien seguía con esa sonrisa en su rostro, mostraba algo de burla y prestando un poco atención pudo visualizar un poco detrás del antifaz de aquel extraño, podía ver aunque fuese un poco, el color de sus ojos -¿Son miel?, o cafés tal vez-pensaba

-Vamos pequeño, donde quedo tu seguridad- hablo el Joker sacando de su trance al rubio

-No me presiones, un- le dijo molesto, bajo de nuevo su mirada hacia las cartas y señalo la penúltima a la izquierda

(El Joker tomo la carta y la miro, suspiro y miro al rubio.)

-Vaya, y bien dicen que la tercera es la vencida- dijo con burla y mostro la carta

-Pero que...- dijo con sorpresa al verla

-Bien supongo que ahora piensas otra cosa sobre mi ¿no?- jugueteaba con la carta –Sacaste el Joker, tu suerte duro poco-

-Maldita sea, un- pensó el rubio y comenzó a ponerse nervioso al ver que el Joker había desaparecido de su asiento, sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante aquel truco -¿Dónde...?- se puso de pie de inmediato, algo asustado comenzó a retroceder, volteando a todas partes en busca de aquél sujeto -¿Dónde está?- susurro, seguía retrocediendo hasta que choco con algo, volteo de inmediato y ahí estaba

-Bien chico, ahora me perteneces- dijo el pelirrojo

(Deidara se había quedado en shock, noto como el Joker se acercaba a él y como lentamente levantaba su mano derecha.)

-La misericordia aquí no sirve- poso su mano en el pecho del joven rubio, este solo se quedo estático

-Maldita sea- pensó el ojiazul, quien veía aterrorizado al pelirrojo

(Su vista comenzó a nublarse, sus fuerzas lo traicionaron y de pronto ya se encontraba en el suelo, un poco consiente aun. Mientras el Joker había vuelto a su silla, se encontraba cruzado de brazos mientras veía al rubio quien tenía su mirada ida.)

-Fuiste valiente, Dei- hablo –Pero no mucho- se levanto de su asiento sin despegar su mirada del rubio, se acerco a él y se puso en cuclillas para estar un poco a su altura, con su mano derecha acaricio su rostro, cálido y suave.

(Cargo en brazos al rubio y se dirigió hacia el sofá que estaba en la misma habitación, lo recostó en este y se quedo por unos largos minutos observándolo.)

-Aquí termina todo- hablo, metió su mano izquierda a su abrigo –Realmente pensé que podrías salvarte, tu belleza es perfecta- de este saco una daga de oro –Me equivoque- se hinco y alzo la mano donde tenía la daga ya dispuesto a encajarla en el pecho del rubio

-_Joker_- hablo la débil voz de Deidara, a lo cual el pelirrojo se detuvo en seco

-¿Cómo...? –Dijo en susurro –Aun tienes fuerza para...- bajo su mirada y pudo notar como el rubio tomaba su mano derecha –Dei...- dijo en susurro, quedo mirando a su víctima por unos cuantos minutos y después dejo caer la daga al suelo –No puedo hacerlo- cerro sus ojos con fuerza –No- volvió a poner su mano derecha en el pecho del ojiazul y lentamente el rubio comenzó a reaccionar.

-¿Nani?- dijo confundido Deidara mientras reaccionaba, se sentó para examinar el lugar donde se encontraba –Sigo aquí- dijo en susurro, bajo su mirada notando al pelirrojo quien se encontraba aun hincado y cabizbajo -¿Joker?- pregunto, sin recibir respuesta del otro -¿Qué...que paso...yo...perdí...porque sigo...?-

-No pude hacerlo- le interrumpió el Joker

-¿Por qué, un?-

(El pelirrojo levanto un poco su mano retirando lentamente su antifaz, siguiendo cabizbajo.)

-No soy capaz de...quitarle la vida a algo tan...perfecto- dijo

-¿Perfecto, un? – pregunto el rubio

(Deidara lo miraba atentamente, noto como algo resbalaba por las mejillas del Joker, ¿Eran lágrimas?, aquel chico estaba, llorando. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.)

-Vamos, un- hablo el rubio –No te sientas mal-

El pelirrojo levanto la mirada -¿He?-

-Yo había perdido, un- miro sus ojos los cuales eran color miel –Le atine al color de sus ojos- pensó divertido –Merecía morir, después de todo son tus reglas, un...-

(El pelirrojo no dijo nada. Volvió a bajar la mirada.)

-Dime- hablo el rubio –Cual...Cuál es tu verdadero...nombre, un-

El ojimiel se mantuvo igual pero volvió a mirarlo –Sasori- respondió mientras se levantaba

-Sasori, un- su sonrisa creció –Me gusta más que Joker-

(Ante el comentario el pelirrojo lo miro con sorpresa y se sentó a un lado del. Sonrió y volvió a mirarlo.)

-Lo siento- dijo en susurro, tomando del mentón a Deidara, proporcionándole un beso en los labios

*

*

*

*

*

(Ya era mañana, Deidara comenzó a despertar lentamente brotando sus ojos, examino el sitio donde se encontraba, su habitación.)

-Pero que...- se sentó en la cama rápidamente, notando que en efecto, estaba en su habitación –Acaso fue...- bajo la mirada – ¿Un sueño, un?-

(Se quedo pensativo por unos minutos, recordando todo lo que había pasado, había visto al dicho Joker, había jugado con él y perdido en este, supo su verdadero nombre y después el mismo Joker lo había besado.)

-Rayos cómo es posible que haya soñado eso, un- suspiro con pesadez –Bueno- se levanto de la cama y comenzó a arreglarse para ir a la escuela.

(Unas horas más tarde ya se encontraba listo, tomo su mochila y salió de la casa. Se encontraba completamente ido, aquel "sueño" lo tenía intrigado.)

-Fue tan...real- dijo en susurro

-¿Qué fue real?- dijo otra voz

Levanto su mirada y ahí estaba Itachi frente a él – Itachi...a Etto, no nada, un- rio nervioso

-Aja- alzo una ceja –Caminemos o se nos hará tarde-

-Ok-

(Ambos caminaron por un buen rato hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la escuela donde se encontraban los demás. Se quedaron un buen rato platicando ahí a excepción de Deidara que aun se encontraba ido, cosa que noto la única chica del grupo.)

-¿Te pasa algo Dei?- pregunto Konan

-¿Un?- miro a la chica –Konan, ah...no, no me pasa nada- rio nervioso

-¿Seguro?- pregunto no muy segura de la respuesta del rubio

-Si, seguro, un-

-Ok-

(Le peliazul no muy convencida comenzó a caminar junto con los demás. El ojiazul se quedo atrás por poco.)

-¡Apúrate rubia o llegaras tarde!- grito el peliblanco

-¡Los alcanzo luego, un!- le respondió

-¡Bueno!- siguió su camino junto con los demás

(Mientras tanto Deidara se había quedado parado ahí viendo el cielo por un momento, suspiro y ya dispuesto a caminar hacia su salón noto a una persona más adelante, su aspecto le era algo...familiar. Un chico pelirrojo que caminaba hacia la escuela. El rubio se quedo estático mirando a aquel chico y noto como de su mochila se caía una hoja, corrió hacia donde el objeto se había caído, lo levanto y observo sorprendiéndose. Era una carta.)

-_Joker- _dijo en susurro y sonrió

*Fin*

Jashin!, siento que quedo raro bueno no lo se X3 ustedes me lo diran, espero les haya gustado OwO dejen reviews XD acepto felicitaciones, criticas (buenas y constructivas), tomatazos, mentadas, virus X3, etc...

Sayo!

Atte: Deidi Uchiha


End file.
